


Love Letters

by hawksonfire



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Idiots in Love, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Love Letters, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Shy Clint Barton, Star Spangled Bingo, anonymous letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky is receiving anonymous love letters. He only wants to know who's writing them a little bit.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Star Spangled Bingo N2 - Love Letters.
> 
> I have a thing for shy Clint, okay. It's not my fault he's adorable.

**Bucky**

Bucky was exhausted. The stupid toad came back to Central Park today and nearly crushed him. All he wants to do is shower and go to bed - speaking of bed, what’s on his? He trudges forwards and grabs the small piece of paper, scanning it quickly. Then he pauses and reads it again. Twice more. Who the fuck writes loves letters nowadays?

~~~~~~

_Bucky,_

_You are constantly making me smile. The way you can be so professional on a mission and then get on the jet and crack a joke about penguins or something. I love it._

~~_Sometimes you’re the only thing that gets me through the day._ ~~

~~~~~~

Bucky didn’t know who was writing these little love letters. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, either. Clearly, whoever was writing them was shy. And it was fine, Bucky was cool with it, he just… He just wanted to know who it was so he could thank them.

~~~~~~

_Bucky,_

_I had a nightmare last night. I dreamt that you were killed by that giant toad in Central Park that you fought last week. I was anxious that whole mission and only relaxed when I saw your face afterwards._

_~~I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t come back one day.~~ _

~~~~~~

“Are you sure you can’t tell me who’s writing these, J?”

“Positive, Sergeant Barnes. They’ve asked me not to say anything, and as it is not a danger to the safety of you or the other residents, I’ve decided to honour their wishes.”

“Alright, J, I’ll do that too, I guess.”

~~~~~~

_Bucky,_

_First time I saw you, you had icing on your shirt. I think you had gotten into a cupcake fight with Tony. It was adorable. You weren’t even mad when no one told you about it until the end of the day._

_I hope you won’t be mad when you find out who’s writing these._ ~~_I’m terrified that you will be_~~

~~~~~~

The best part of Bucky’s day was coming back to his room and seeing that little piece of paper on his bed. He knew, no matter how shitty, his day had been, that the letter would make it better. He supposes that’s kind of sad, considering who he is and where he lives, but he can’t bring himself to care.

~~~~~~

_Bucky,_

_~~I don’t~~ _

~~_I need to_ ~~

_I shouldn’t be writing these. You probably don’t even like them. I wouldn’t be surprised if you never even read them. That’s okay. I never expected you would._

~~~~~~

Bucky is very nearly vibrating out of his skin on the jet ride back to the Tower. “Barnes, you alright? You’re going to break a hole in the floor the way you’re fidgeting,” Steve says, smirking.

“‘M fine, Steve, just anxious to get back. Tired, s’all.” Bucky grins apologetically and slumps further in his seat, holding his leg still and pointedly avoiding Natasha’s stare. He just wants to read his next letter. They always make him feel better.

~~~~~~

_Bucky,_

_I didn’t know you liked men. I guess I hoped, but I never knew for sure. And then Tony made that crack about you staring at some lady’s chest, and you didn’t even hesitate before telling him that she didn’t have the right equipment for you. I wish I could be that brave._

~~_I’m really glad you’re into men. Makes me think I have a shot._ ~~

~~~~~~

Bucky groans. The latest letter has really made him wonder who his secret admirer is. He knows it can’t be Tony because Tony’s with Pepper. It’s not Steve, because gross. But really, they’re the only two he’s crossed off the list for sure. It’s not like Bucky has a hoard of people lining up to date him. He’s kind of a human disaster.

~~~~~~

_~~Bucky,~~ _

~~_I love you._ ~~

~~~~~~

Bucky’s a little worried. He hasn’t received a letter in a few days. The part of him that still thinks he's not worthy of this attention says that it’s no wonder his writer lost interest.

The part of him that’s spent too much time around Steve scoffs and says that they probably just got busy.

Bucky really hopes they just got busy.

~~~~~~

_Sweetheart,_

~~_I miss you_ ~~

~~_Why don’t you write anymore_ ~~

_I’m a little worried. I haven’t gotten a letter in a few weeks. Please just let me know you’re alright?_

_Bucky_

~~~~~~

Bucky’s not really expecting a response to his letter. He’s pretty sure that the whole thing was just an elaborate prank by Tony. So he figured that just in case it wasn’t, he wrote a letter back and put it under the painting outside his room, then asked JARVIS to tell his mystery writer that it was there.

In case his mystery writer wouldn’t come to get it while Bucky was in the Tower, he left. For the whole day. He went and wandered around New York - he found a new favourite coffee shop, so he figured if he got back and the letter was still there, then at least the day hadn’t been a total waste.

On the elevator ride up to his room, he’s nearly vibrating out of his skin. The doors are barely open before he’s lifting up the painting to see.

The letter’s gone.

“J? Did my letter make it to it’s intended target?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes.” Bucky fist pumps in victory, grinning. He heads into his room, a dopey look on his face. He’s barely been inside for a few minutes when JARVIS says, “Sergeant Barnes, there is someone outside your door who wishes to enter.”

“Why don’t they just knock, J?” Bucky asks, confused. He heads over to the door and pulls it open.

“I think you wrote this for me,” Clint Barton says sheepishly, shifting on his feet and not meeting Bucky’s eyes. Bucky stands in his doorway, speechless. The tension grows and Clint says, “This was a mistake, I’m sorry, I’ll stop writing.” He turns to leave but Bucky grabs his wrist.

“No! Don’t go! I’m sorry, I was just a little… surprised, is all.”

Clint scoffs. “Surprised that I would do something so dumb?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Surprised that you’d be into me. Have you seen yourself? You’re like the most gorgeous person on the planet, and you like me. Bucky Barnes. Guy who got his brain turned to mush.” He shrugs and lets go of Clint’s wrist. “Just shocked, is all.”

Clint looks at him like he’s a moron - which, fair. “Bucky.” He crowds Bucky against the doorframe. “You may have mush for brains,” he says, leaning in close, “But you’re _my_ brain mushed weirdo.” Bucky opens his mouth to respond, but before he can Clint kisses him.

It’s the best kiss Bucky’s had in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is my third bingo. No, it is not my last. Yes, please expect more.


End file.
